


Accio! Big Time Love Triangle!

by Jamesonlikethewhiskey



Category: Big Time Rush, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesonlikethewhiskey/pseuds/Jamesonlikethewhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Diamond. Draco Malfoy. And one unlucky witch caught in the middle. Why can't you just use magic and clone yourself so you don't have to choose which boy's heart to break? Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accio! Big Time Love Triangle!

"Hey Nicki?" James Diamond asked as he sat in one of the velvet lined chairs in the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, in front of the fire.

"What?" she asked softly, her head lifting up from the book she'd been reading, 'Defensive Magical Theory' by Wilbert Slinkhard.

"You should probably get your...whatever that is," he started, pointing to the small furry creature settled about a foot from the fire, it's tail very close to the grate, "Away before it gets burned."

Nicki laughed, "James...that is not a 'whatever that is'. It's my cat. Come here, Fox!"

At hearing its name, the cat stretched and stood before pacing slowly over to Nicki, jumping up to sit in her lap, its large blue eyes reflecting the flickering firelight.

"... It's cute!" he started, causing Nicki to 'aw' until he said, "In an ugly baby kinda way." He finished, cocking his head to the side.

Nicki held a hand over her heart, the other covering her cat's ears, "You don't mean that! She can hear you, you know! That really hurt, James..." she paused to look at Fox, who nodded as if in agreement, "Really hurt."

He laughed, plucking the book from beside Nicki, "Really? You're reading this? Only fifth years are supposed to read this,"

"I'm reading it to laugh at how mundane and simple the text is. Why learn defense against the stuff? It's so much fun to play with fire..."

James glared at her for a few seconds before a smile formed on his lips.

"Just because we're in Slytherin doesn't mean we're entitled to use dark magic all the time. And besides, even if that were true, I don't think a good girl like you would-"

"How do you know what a good girl like her would do, anyways, Diamond?" James and Nicki both looked up as Draco Malfoy came down the stairs from the boys' dormitory.

"Or if-" here Draco turned to look at Nicki, smiling at her, "She's even a good girl."

Nicki bit her lip and looked from Draco to James.

Both seemed ready to fight over her, as it was no secret both boys liked her. And in all truth, if she had to choose, she'd use magic and clone herself to be with both, just to avoid breaking one's heart.

"I'm sorry boys, but I think I'm going to go to bed. We have first class with the Gryffindors tomorrow... And almost every other class after that...and I want to be in the best possible shape to show them up." She said, getting up, cradling Fox to her chest.

"Good night Nicolette." Draco said, staying still although he wanted to jump into the moment she was having, being she had chosen to say a better goodnight to James rather then him.

Nicki's arms opened for a hug as the cat climbed to sit on her shoulder, to which James hugged her, and then as she pulled back, leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Night Nicki. Don't let the baby acromantulas bite," he said, making her giggle as she walked off to the girls' dormitory.

As soon as Nicki left, James turned to look at Draco.

"Face it, you don't have a chance."

Hurt flashed momentarily in the blonde's eyes before he blinked it away and stormed back up the stairs, lost in thoughts of when the witch would one day be his. Of course, he knew he couldn't influence her decision. But he could at least try.

James, on the other hand, smiled as Draco stormed away. He found great fun in pissing off the blonde pure-blood, somehow it just made his confidence in the fact that Nicki was his increase. Of course, she hadn't really made up her mind about who she'd chosen.


End file.
